


Fugindo de uma realidade invisível

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, PODC universe, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Quando se faz uma coisa que você julga boa, mas todos ao seu redor julgam má, automaticamente você se sente o pior ser humano do universo. No entanto, há sempre alguém capaz de te lembrar que as coisas não são bem assim. (Se passa dentro do universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie)





	Fugindo de uma realidade invisível

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa dentro do UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO da história Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Ele levantou primeiro que a esposa, como acontecia na maioria das vezes, mas não era para preparar um café da manhã especial, ou para antecipar alguma coisa do trabalho, ou só porque despertou cedo. Ele mal tinha conseguido dormir e agora tinha medo de encarar Chrissie quando ela acordasse, por isso se refugiou na praia. Andar ali, sempre lhe trazia lembranças, ele brincava ali quando era menino, corria pra lá quando tinha suas crises de adolescente, e quase pediu Chrissie em casamento ali. Num outro momento crítico, ele passara um tempo com sua família, esquecendo os problemas na companhia da esposa, Jimmy e Louisa. Emily ainda não tinha nascido. E agora outra crise tinha vindo, seus filhos já eram adultos, e agora Brian tentava enfrentar o dilema como podia.

Ele não queria sair de casa, muito menos ter seu celular confiscado como se fosse um menino irresponsável.

-Me dá essa coisa aqui agora! - a exigência de Chrissie ainda ecoava em sua cabeça.

-Não, não, Chrissie, por favor - ele tentou argumentar, mas sabia que era em vão.

-Essa coisa só te faz mal, você sabe disso, só é teimoso demais pra admitir - insistia a sra. May.

-É um veículo de comunicação com os fãs, eu não quero sumir de repente, e preocupa-los ainda mais - ele ainda tentava não ter seu celular confiscado.

-Brian, por favor, me dá seu celular - a esposa tentou novamente, usando o pouco de paciência que lhe restara - quanto mais tempo passa com isso, mais triste você fica, eu sei que tem pessoas ótimas na internet, mas tem outras que não tem dó nem piedade nenhuma de falarem o que bem entendem. Lembra quando eu passei isso em 75? É a pior sensação do mundo! E eu te amo demais pra te ver sofrendo desse jeito, e eu sei muito bem o quanto dói. Então por favor Bri, me entrega seu celular.

Chrissie tinha um jeito com as palavras que sempre o comovia, tudo que era relacionado à sua esposa fazia seu coração bater mais forte, e com aquela súplica, não foi diferente.

Completamente rendido, Brian lhe entregou o celular.

Toda aquela confusão tinha acontecido por causa de uma mensagem. Brian tinha trabalhado com um diretor acusado de violência doméstica, num projeto especial sobre a banda, e só por segui-lo no insta, os fãs o bombardearam de mensagens negativas, que ele era um ser humano horrível por seguir um sujeito tão cruel assim. Toda essa situação fez Brian se desiludir com o Instagram, mas isso o fez se afastar dele? Claro que não.

Para Chrissie, seu marido era viciado em Instagram, só porque um dos seus hobbies era fotografia, até aí tudo bem. Mas quando isso começou a prejudicar o bem estar do seu marido, a sra. May classificou como um vício ruim. E depois de toda essa discussão, Chrissie convenceu Brian a irem pra Hampton passar um bom tempo ali, longe de toda essa discussão, e longe de qualquer sinal de wi-fi.

No começo, foi desesperador, mas agora, que ele tinha se habituado a ficar desconectado, não era tão ruim assim. O problema era que ele não tinha conversado com Chrissie sobre tudo isso que tinha acontecido. Se sentia envergonhado, humilhado, traído por aqueles que pensava que o amavam. As únicas pessoas que o amavam, ele já devia saber, eram sua família, Queen, Jimmy, Louisa, Emily e Chrissie.

Ele deixou se perder um pouco ao observar o mar, as ondas calmamente se quebrando na arrebentação.

-Bri!

Ele se virou para ver quem era e por mais abatido que estivesse, era impossível não sorrir diante da visão de sua esposa.

Chrissie correria se fosse mais nova, mas no auge dos seus 68 anos, foi até seu amado marido o mais rápido que podia.

-Então foi aí que se meteu, sabia que ia estar aqui - declarou ela ao encontrá-lo - por que fugiu desse jeito, Brian?

-Eu... - ele desviou os olhos dela, se concentrou no mar, como se pedisse por uma resposta - não queria te incomodar, eu... ainda não sei o que dizer sobre...

-Não precisa falar nada, mas se eventualmente conseguir, eu estou aqui, e vou estar mais que disposta a te ouvir - falou Chrissie, sabendo exatamente que palavras usar.

Brian apenas sorriu agradecido. Deu mais um passo à frente da esposa e a abraçou, Chrissie retribuiu, o segurando por um longo tempo. Ela sabia o quanto ele precisava disso.

De repente, os ouvidos dela captaram o choro dele, seus soluços sentidos também a queriam fazer chorar, mas Chrissie sabia que era a vez dela ser forte.

-Tá tudo bem Bri, tá tudo bem - ela garantiu.

-Eu já devia estar acostumado com isso - ele disse quando se recuperou - as pessoas têm mais facilidade de liberar ódio do que amor.

-Infelizmente você está certo - Chrissie assentiu solenemente - mas cabe a nós ter uma postura diferente, não responder da mesma forma, e não se culpe por ficar triste, foi algo ruim e te afetou, isso é normal, somos todos seres humanos.

A expressão pesada de Brian foi aos poucos se suavizando, sinal de que as palavras da esposa aliviaram seu coração.

-Não tenho o que dizer, só obrigado, muito obrigado - Brian segurou o rosto de Chrissie, maravilhado por ela estar ali, bem na sua frente, mesmo depois de 49 anos juntos, seu amor e admiração por ela não diminuíram nem um pouco - eu te amo demais Chrissie, muito, muito mesmo.

-E eu te amo Brian Harold May! O mesmo tanto que você, até um pouquinho mais eu acho - Chrissie brincou de propósito, pra que seu marido relaxasse ainda mais.

-Não, eu te amo mais - Brian respondeu, rindo.

-Eu te amo mais! - reafirmou Chrissie, e Brian a beijou sem aviso, o que a surpreendeu um pouco.

Ainda assim, era um forte lembrete de que não importava o que acontecesse, ano após ano, eles tinham um ao outro, relembrando sempre o quanto se amavam.

Não tinha outro lugar que Brian quisesse estar do que bem ali. Sua amada esposa era seu alicerce, sua base, que o mantinha de pé e o equilibrava, que o fazia se sentir amado, mesmo sendo como ele era, com suas falhas e acertos. Mas ele sabia que logo as responsabilidades o chamariam ao dever. Por enquanto, Brian apreciaria aquele momento, que ficaria pra sempre em sua memória. No entanto, Chrissie tinha planos um pouquinho diferentes. Ela não queria se separar de Brian de jeito nenhum, só queria estar com ele em algum outro lugar, ele realmente deveria voltar pra casa agora.

-Ei! - ouviram os dois, e logo reconheceram de quem era a voz que chamou.

-Jimmy! Filho, como foi parar aqui? - Chrissie foi até ele.

-Hã, peguei a estrada, saí dirigindo e segui o velho caminho da casa do vô Harold - explicou ele só para brincar com sua mãe.

-Que resposta interessante, mocinho! - Brian retrucou, em defesa da esposa.

-Tudo bem, exagerei um pouco, mas esse tipo de piada herdei da mamãe - Jimmy riu - enfim, eu fui até a casa do vovô e vocês não estavam lá, pensei, eles só devem estar na praia, aí não esperava encontrar vocês nesse estado.

-O que? Nós nos amamos! - declarou Brian, o que fez Chrissie corar.

-Pai, todo filho fica constrangido com demonstrações de afeto dos pais - Jimmy cruzou os braços - mas eu confesso que ver esse beijo me deixou feliz, quero ter um casamento como o de vocês.

-Você já tem, meu amor, você já tem, você e Rory também se amam muito - garantiu Chrissie, tocando o rosto do filho.

E então os três membros da família May retornaram para a casa em Hampton.

Finalmente Chrissie conseguiu com que seu velho e teimoso marido tomasse café da manhã. E os papéis se inverteram quando Jimmy insistiu que seu pai comesse mais um pouco.

O que interrompeu as risadas dos May foi o tocar insistente do celular de Chrissie.

Brian quis ir correndo atender, ansioso por notícias do mundo exterior, mas Chrissie o impediu. Jimmy foi mais rápido.

-Não é o Bri, não é? - desconfiou Roger Taylor do outro lado - Jimmy, você foi ver o seu pai? Passa pra ele, se ele estiver aí.

-Sabe que meu pai tá de castigo, não sabe, tio Roger? - replicou Jimmy, trocando um sorriso travesso com sua mãe.

-Ah isso é ridículo! Me dá esse celular Jimmy, tô mandando! - Brian se levantou.

-Calma, Bri, é pro seu bem - Chrissie não conseguiu deixar de rir - já deixo você falar com o Roger, só deixa eu falar primeiro.

-Como você é capaz de ir pro meio do nada, não atender esse celular de jeito nenhum, e deixar o rei do Instagram sem wifi? - cobrou Taylor da sra. May.

-Ora, você sabe que ele precisava - ponderou Chrissie - e no fundo você achou bom, seja porque tá preocupado, ou porque tá achando isso engraçado.

-Nunca consigo te enganar - lamentou o baterista.

Houve um chiado e outra voz atendeu o telefone.

-Oi, Chrissie, minha querida sra. May, como vai? Como estão aí em Hampton? - perguntou Freddie calmamente - só queremos ter notícias do nosso querido guitarrista, se você não fosse a esposa dele, diríamos que você o sequestrou.

-Eu sei, é exagero, mas eu precisei - insistiu a sra. May - mas respondendo sua pergunta, estamos bem sim, Jimmy chegou hoje pra uma visita surpresa. E já que foi tão educado, vou deixar vocês falarem com ele.

Ela colocou no viva voz e passou pra Brian.

-Aqui está sua recompensa por ter se comportado bem - disse ela, com uma voz satisfeita.

-Brian! - chamou Freddie.

-Oi, oi gente, eu estou aqui, sobrevivi a ficar sem internet - o velho May conseguiu rir.

-Isso é que eu chamo de milagre - John comentou.

-Bom te ouvir também John, achei que não estava aí - Brian respondeu.

-Eu estou, estou cuidando dos nossos dois encrenqueiros - Deaky se referiu a Roger e Freddie - eles tão sentindo tanto a sua falta que estão compartilhando a caixinha de lenços.

-Sentimentais como sempre - sorriu o guitarrista - também estou sentindo falta de vocês.

-Libera ele do castigo, sra. May, nunca te pedi nada - suplicou Freddie.

-Brian nunca te deu trabalho Chrissie, pra que esse castigo agora? - questionou Roger, defendendo o amigo com todas as forças.

-Vocês sabem bem porque - a sra. May afirmou categoricamente, embora sua voz não fosse severa - nós logo vamos voltar, mas alguém vai continuar sem instagram.

-Não, meu amor, não faz isso, por favor, já aprendi a lição - suplicou Brian.

-Tudo bem, mas não fique perdendo boa parte do seu precioso tempo com essa coisa - finalmente cedeu a sra. May.

-Valeu Chrissie, nunca vamos poder te agradecer por tamanha bondade - Roger ficou agradecido.

-Ah, corta esse papo furado Roger Taylor! - ela riu - eu te conheço muito bem, vocês três, mas prometo que logo vamos estar de volta, ok?

-Tudo bem, continue cuidando do velho Bri - Taylor se despediu com Freddie e John, deixando os May a sós.

Brian, Chrissie e Jimmy passaram o dia planejando a viagem de volta e no fim da tarde, pegaram a estrada. Os pais de Jimmy tinham viajado de ônibus até ali, bem ao estilo da sua mãe de querer tornar as coisas um pouco mais normais. Então, ele se ofereceu pra dirigir, e, durante o caminho, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver os dois cochilando no banco de trás, Chrissie com a cabeça deitada no peito do marido, Brian a envolvendo num abraço. Para Jimmy, ali estavam apenas seu pai e sua mãe, seres humanos. Gostaria que todos os enxergassem assim também.

Era impossível não se lembrar de "Stars Tonight". Baixinho, Jimmy May cantarolou a canção que seu pai tinha escrito para sua mãe. Era a trilha sonora perfeita para aquele momento perfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> PODC acabou, mas eu estou de volta com mais fofuras de Brian e Chrissie! Então gente, essa fic foi inspirada em uns fatos reais aí, né? Aconteceu uma pequena confusão com fãs e o Brian porque ele ainda seguia o Bryan Singer no Insta (ele era o diretor de Bohemian Rhapsody e foi demitido, além disso ele realmente foi acusado de umas coisas muito pesadas) e o Brian ficou muito mal, fiquei imaginando qual seria a reação da Chrissie a tudo isso no meu universo e essa fic surgiu. Escrevi ela antes de terminar PODC e estava salva nos meus arquivos. A música que o Jimmy se lembra é essa aqui.  
> https://youtu.be/pCtHqLYg4Hg  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, até mais!


End file.
